Michigancube
Michigancube |reality = State of Michigan|government = State|personality = Part criminal, part farmer|language = English Arabic (not that much)|capital = Lansing|friends = Indianaball Illinoisball Dad My Son Uncle Israelcube|likes = Cherries, Lakes, Cereal, Cars, Bottles, Vernors, Eminem|hates = Police, Ohiorawr, Outsourcing|enemies = OhioRawr Indianaball|image = Michigan and Yooper.png|caption = Yooper is still mine!|religion = Judaism Protestantism Islam|founded = 1837 (as state) 1805 (Michigan Territory)|predecessor = Michigan Territorycube|successor = TBA|ended = TBA|intospace = Yes|status =Trying to recover from a terrorist attack in Flint (yes, that Flint who had a water crisis). |food = Cherries, corn, venison|notes = In 2 parts, has yearly cherry festival|type = Stateball}} Michigancube is a stateball in the midwest of USAball looking over Canadaball (Ontarioball). Unlike the state itself, its cities within his clay are ball shaped. Information Michigancube is known for his great lakes, natural beauty, sandy beaches on the west coast of the state and mountains in the upper peninsula. He is one of 2 US states that are not ball-shaped (the other being OhioRawr). Michigancube had the inventor of cereal and Henry Ford in their history. His capital is Lansing and his largest cities are Detroit and Grand Rapids. He has a close relationship with Canadaball and has Yooper to represent the upper peninsula. In 1835-1836 Michigancube and Ohiorawr were at war over the Toledo strip, which was valuable due to it's connection to the Great Black Swamp. Both Ohiorawr and Michigancube pussied out and fired into the air in their one confrontation, leaving no casualties and only one Michigander wounded. Ohiorawr gained the Toledo strip, but Michigan was given the Upper Peninsula to calm the butthurt, which proved more useful later in history due to it's surplus of copper. However, Michigancube and Ohiorawr are still pissed at each other, the bitterness showing in the intense rivalry between the football teams of University of Michigan (Wolverines) and Ohio State University (Buckeyes). Michigancube had a nasty reputation in some areas, due to the crime in Detroitball and corruption of Flintball (plus the water crisis). There is a lot of poverty in such areas due to the outsourcing of jobs that created the Rust Belt, leaving abandoned factories and jobless families. It has gotten so bad, that Detroitball went bankrupt in 2013, but left bankruptcy in late 2014. Michiganball is known as "the Great Lake state", because it's surrounded by three Great Lakes, Michigan-Huron, Erie, and Superior. Michigancube is one of the few states with a bottle refund policy - you get 10 cents for each returned bottle. Relations Friends * Yooperball - Son who does better at staying out of trouble than me, even though he cannot into wealth like myself. * Canadaball - We share the Lakes Huron and St. Clair! * Malawiball - Took him out of Africa * Israelcube - We're both cubes! Enemies * OhioRawr - GIB BACK TOLEDO!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK TOLEDO OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! * Indianaball - GIB BACK SOUTH BEND!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK SOUTH BEND OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! * Posers - ISLE ROYALE IS MINE! * Terrorists - MY DAD WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FLINT! He attacked Flint, who has already been going through enough tough times already. The people who have the same religion as you, condemn your attacks. Also, I'M NOT ISRAEL (even though we have the same shape)! Gallery 10502195 750546868300745 5333249643069435336 n.png|Michigan shotting at OhioRawr Africa.jpg|Michigancube and Malawiball leaving Africa PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg|There are many Arabs in his turf, making him a Juden-Kebab The Toledo War.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Ykk7KVy.png qY2FAni.jpg Category:Burger Category:Stateballs Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dependent Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Anglosphere Category:Murica Category:USA Category:Is swing state Category:U.S state Category:Stateball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Football (Handegg)